What Do I Do?
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: Atop with troubles of deciding whether to choose Minka or Penny Ling, Russell now has a possible new interest for a life partner: another Russell? A story for my Double-Loved Russell Tumblr blog. Features Double-Loved, AUG, Shipper, Emo, Fun, and Littlest.


I stared at the laptop monitor, all alone in the Littlest Pet Shop daycare center. A lot was on my mind, but there was always a question that arose from any thought:

_What do I do?_

I let out a long sigh and clicked on my icon, sending me to my homepage, then scrolled down the page until I came across a photo. I'm not sure when it was taken, but...

The photo had me in it, as well as six other hedgehogs... who looked just like me. I smiled weakly as I studied each hedgehog in turn.

The first one I saw was in midair with a large playful smile on his face. I remember seeing him bouncing on a green and yellow ball, shouting in joy. I never really took the time to talk to him, though; I guess he was just having too much **fun** to acknowledge me.

The next one was a hoglet. He had tiny paws and quills, and his large eyes sparkled in interest as he read a book with his large glasses. He even had the cutest feature that none of the other hedgehogs had: three tiny brown freckles right underneath each eye. He was a cutie, all right, the **littlest** of the bunch.

Next was a tall, fluffy hedgehog, and standing in front of him was a gray one. I don't exactly remember what their conversation was about, but I could tell just by their expressions that the gray hedgehog was ecstatic while the other one seemed quite embarrassed. I released a small chuckle at the sight of the **a**bsolutely **u**ncomfortable **g**uy and the **shipper.**

And finally, I observed the hedgehog to the far right. He was certainly... different. His fur was a darker shade of orange, not nearly as bright as the others... excluding the gray one. He wore his quills down along the back of his head, as well as a black and red jacket, and he was smoking... something - I forgot what it was called. And I could tell at first glance that that **emo** hedgehog wanted absolutely nothing to do with me.

These six hedgehogs I met over Tumblr... They were, well... they were all Russells. They took my same appearance, my same color scheme... somewhat. And they even have the same bunch of friends as I do.

...Including a Minka and a Penny Ling... the two pets who have fallen head over heels for me... And I kinda share that same feeling with them... which is, as a major part, one of the reasons I can't decide between the two.

In fact, the entire reason I even made this Tumblr account was so that people and pets all around help me with my relationship problems. Yes, I should've just tried to figure this out myself, but it's too stressful, and I couldn't hurt one of them for no good reason...

And here I thought I _only_ had a chance with one of the two...

AUG Russell decided to talk to me a little while back, and one of the topics he brought up was how he wasn't going to be mates with his friend Penny Ling... but actually with Shipper Russell. At first I was completely astonished; I respect all kind of love, don't get me wrong! But... I just never really thought about it until AUG came up to me.

_Maybe I have as much of a chance with Minka or Penny Ling... as I do with the other Russells...?_

"Wh-What am I _doing?"_ I gasped out loud. I shook my head violently, as if I were a dog playing with his favorite chew toy.

What _was_ I doing? It's stupid; I can't believe I even considered it!

Besides... who could I like...? AUG and Shipper - Russellcest if you will - are already Tumblr canon, Emo wants nothing to do with me -

_"Like I care..."_ his voice echoed through my head.

- I never talked to Fun before, and there was _no way_ I was going anywhere _near_ Littlest about all this!

I sat there on my pillow, looking on helplessly at the photo, and finally sighed.

"No..." I whispered to myself. I could've sworn I felt tears beginning to form. "They'd never accept you, anyway... You're too... normal. Besides, you are _Double-Loved_ Russell, not something like _Russell-Obsessed_ Russell or anything like that... Minka and Penny Ling are your only options, and you just need to accept it... I wish I could have another chance, another choice, another love..."

I took one more glance at the photo, seeing all the Russells smiling and doing what they do best.

Is pondering who my love should be what _I_ do best...?

I slowly lowered the lid of my laptop down until I heard it snapped closed, then closed my eyes, feeling a semi-warm liquid escape my eye and trickle slowly down my slightly blushing cheek. The same question came back, and it broke me down into sobbing:

_What do I do?_


End file.
